The parvovirus, KRV, is a member of an increasingly important group of small eukaryotic viruses. We have been studying the replication of this virus in the infected cell. We have isolated the virus specific RNAs, characterized them and used them in an erythrocyte translating system to synthesize in vitro viral proteins. We have studied the relationship of the viral proteins by peptide finger printing. We are also studying the terminal protein covalently linked to the replicating viral DNA. We hope to determine its function in virus replication.